Cherry and the Wolfman
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Strange things are happening in the neighborhood by the time of the school play of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde when the Chipmunks earn a monstrous new neighbor by the name of Lawrence Talbot who Alvin believes is a werewolf after Atticus and Theodore start acting strange.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on an RP done last month Read & Review! **

* * *

Cherry and Atticus were asked to go to the elementary school to help out with the school play as it was Fall and time to go back to school. Luckily for them, the Chipmunks and Chipettes decided to take part in the school play production of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. They would meet after school with the elementary school kids and since it would be late and there wouldn't be buses to take them home, Cherry and Atticus also promised Dave and Ms. Miller they would get their chipmunk children home before it go too dark.

More recently, during the last weeks of summer, a mysterious man named Lawrence Talbot moved into the Chipmunks' neighborhood and Alvin found him very suspicious. And somehow Atticus found him both suspicious and mysterious. The bell rang for the other school as Cherry and Atticus met up to get to the Chipmunk and Chipettes' school.

"Jekyll and Hyde?" Cherry muttered. "Seems kinda graphic for an elementary school play."

"Yeah and kind of gruesome." Atticus said.

"Better than the Odyssey I guess." Cherry shrugged.

* * *

The elementary school drama teacher saw them coming. "Blueberry and Scout?"

"Cherry and Atticus." they corrected.

"Close enough, come inside." the drama teacher led them in as there were elementary school kids getting the stage ready. Alvin had a cape with a black top hat with frizzy hair, Simon was wearing a logical costume, Eleanor was sitting in a stool and reading a script, Jeanette was backstage with a tree costume talking with Brittany.

"My guess is that Brittany is going to be playing a weeping willow." Atticus guessed from his detective skills.

"She's not gonna like that." Cherry knew how dramatic Brittany could be.

"Alright, let's take it from the top." Mr. Rochelle told the students, he allowed Cherry and Atticus to sit in the seats next to him.

The play was ready to start, not everyone in costume yet, they were getting to the infamous transformation scene.

"No one must know my terrible secret, that I, kind, beloved Dr. Henry Jekyll have perfected a formula which can turn me into the evil, cruel, Mr. Hyde!" Alvin called in character, drinking the pink stuff, then coughed and gagged in disgust. "Simon! What're you trying to do, poison me!?"

"Cut, cut, cut, cut!" Rochelle cried.

"What did Alvin just drink?" Atticus asked.

"It's all just colored water," Simon explained. "Except for that pink stuff from the thermos."

Alvin gasped and coughed again. "That's been in there for months! I just got it back from the lost and found..."

Simon chuckled nervously. "Oops."

"Well, that was interesting." Atticus said.

Mr. Rochelle talked with Alvin about remaining in character, even if it included having something old from his lunchbox.

Darla opened the double doors and walked into the room wtih Amber following.

"Darla, you wanna be in the play too?" Cherry looked back at the girl.

"I thought it'd be good to act again, I loved it, even if I was exhausted almost all day." Darla smiled.

Rochelle looked back. "Darla Dimple? In this school!?"

"She's different then she was when she was a star." Atticus reassured the drama teacher.

"Oh, really?" Rochelle asked her.

"Yeah, she's a great friend," Amber assured him, took out her arm with Darla, showing they had bracelets, hers was blue violet while Darla's was aquamarine. "Best friends?"

"For life!" Darla added.

Rochelle smiled, he never would've dreamed to have the former child star in his theater room. "I have all your movies. Li'l Dickens, Yankee Doodle Darla, Darla Got Yer Gun, and Darladdin and the Magic Lamp... I was gonna get Li'l Ark Angel..."

"Yeah, sorry about that, but it's nice to meet a fan, even if he's a grown man." Darla chuckled.

"Well, it seems like this is going great," Atticus said before he sensed something was going to explode. "Oh, dear."

There was a mean boy backstage with Theodore, threatening him about a sandwich.

"Oh..." Cherry frowned at the youngest chipmunk brother, she couldn't stand bullies.

"Theodore," Eleanor looked down at him as he accidentally bumped into her stool. "Don't let Nathan bully you."

"It's not like I give him permission..." Theodore shrugged, then grunted as he was knocked in his head by Nathan using a broom.

Atticus tightened his hands into fists as he saw what Nathan did. Jeanette had to go to the bathroom, so Cherry and Amber decided to come to Brittany with the tree costume. Though Cherry thought it was just an excuse to escape Brittany's wrath once this would be explained to her.

"Hello, what's _that_ supposed to be?" Brittany scoffed.

"Your costume." Amber said, putting it on her.

"Oh, no, no, no, you are _so_ way off," Brittany sneered as she was forced into the costume. "I'm supposed to be a girl named Willa who cries a lot."

"No, Brittany, you're a weeping willow." Cherry said to her.

"A-Are you saying that I am a tree!?" Brittany was devastated.

"I'm afraid so, Brittany." Cherry shrugged.

"NOOO!" Brittany yelled, then fell on her face. "MR. ROCHELLE!"

"At least nothing horrible has happened." Atticus said.

Alvin mentioned he got a chemistry set from someone named Madame Raya and Mr. Rochelle allowed it if it would help him with his new acting position.

"Alvin, wait, you shouldn't mix unknown chemicals!" Simon cried.

"HIT THE DECK!" Cherry called, ducking down with Amber, Darla, and Atticus.

"This is gonna be messy." Amber bit her lip.

"Yes, yes it is." Atticus said.

Alvin ignored everyone and poured the chemicals together. There was a loud rumbling noise and there was a huge explosion that even came from the school roof. The principal saw and heard it and she knew exactly where it came from and decided to make a phone call.

"Oh, boy, the principal is going to call Dave for sure." Atticus said.

"Think we'll get in trouble too?" Amber was a little nervous.

"Maybe... Wouldn't be the first time..." Darla was actually scared, she may not had been scolded much growing up because she was a Hollywood icon, but she was actually afraid of being in trouble.

"Well, we better help clean up the mess." Atticus said.

Darla wrinkled her nose at the mess. "Looks like snot mucus."

"Come on, guys, we better help out." Cherry said to them.

And with that, everyone tried to clean up the grimy mess because of Alvin's shenanigans.

'*groans* Why did Alvin have to bring that chemistry set with him?' Atticus thought.

"Man, this stuff is stickier than bubblegum." Darla grunted as she tried to remove the goo from the ceiling.

"I'd rather clean up gum than this junk." Cherry added.

"Last time I was cleaning something stubborn like this, I offered to get a stain out of an expensive carpet from my great-aunt and great-uncle's place in Rickmansworth." Amber muttered, but wasn't as whiny as the others.

"At least Patch or Maisy aren't here to see this mess." Atticus said.

Darla laughed a little. "Yeah."

Mr. Rochelle saw the principal and talked with her for a moment.

"How's Patch like it here?" Amber asked with a smile.

"He loves it, especially with getting more to eat and lots of more room to run." Atticus said.

"I thought he would, Aunt Anita and Uncle Roger call to tell me that the others miss him, but they're glad he's happy," Amber smiled at that. "Oh, Darla, how's Maisy?"

"Just fine," Darla smiled. "She's gonna start talkin' in a week or two."

"Yep, Patch is even helping with her learning new words to say." Atticus said.

Nathan the bully was about to hurt Theodore again like earlier, but before he could, Alvin distracted the bully by cutting a sandbag down on him and comforting his little brother now. Cherry looked at that and smiled slightly. Alvin wasn't that bad a brother most of the time.

"He sure does do a great job being a good big brother to Theodore." Atticus said.

"I wish Theodore would tell Dave he's being bullied, it's so rough on the poor guy." Eleanor smiled.

"You're really caring to Theo, Ellie," Cherry looked to the youngest chipette. "Do you like him?"

Eleanor blushed slightly. "Well... Maybe a little..."

"That's close to a yes." Atticus said.

Eleanor blushed even more, her whole face looked red now. "Aw, okay... I like him... Besides, we all know Jeanette likes Simon... Plus, I heard Brittany in the shower the other day and she was singing a song about Alvin."

"Ooh." Atticus said.

"Great, everybody's got boyfriends except me and Darla..." Cherry rolled her eyes playfully.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Amber said then.

"What about that Tommy boy from the Thunderbolt Adventure Hour?" Cherry chuckled, she heard that he wanted to send her letters recently and wanted to get to know her better after their accidental encounter during the London adventure with Patch, Atticus, and Jessica.

"Oh, yeah..." Amber looked sheepish then.

* * *

It took about an hour to clean it all up.

"It's late, you all should get yourselves home, remember, stay after school tomorrow and we'll CONTINUE to rehearse for your parents and guardians." Mr. Rochelle smiled before he allowed the students to get themselves home.

"Come on, guys, we better get back before your bedtimes." Cherry said as she handed Brittany's jacket to the chipette.

Brittany slid her arms in and fastened her jacket quickly. "Why couldn't they get a bus for us?" she snorted.

"Because we walk to school and Cherry and Atticus taking us is best." Simon said.

"Was I asking you?" Brittany glared at him.

"This is going to be one long walk." Atticus said.


	2. Chapter 2

It was getting dark, the moon was already out as they all walked themselves home.

"I feel so sorry for Nathan," Jeanette frowned as she walked with the others. "He must come from a very unloving family."

"Most bullies can be like that." Cherry said.

Brittany scoffed. "You know, I don't care if he comes from a pack of angry wolves?"

Alvin stopped then, making Brittany bump against him. "Wolves?"

Brittany shoved him to keep walking.

"Alvin, are you scared of wolves?" Atticus asked.

"He's been watching werewolf movies for the past week lately." Simon explained, looking back to him.

"Now, now, I'm sure it's okay," Darla said to the others as they kept walking. "There's no such thing as monsters."

"Yeah, except for when we met Frankie." Atticus said.

The forest seemed spooky this late at night as they kept going and there was growling then heard with a twig snapping.

"W-What's out there?" Alvin was scared, which scared the others.

"Alvin, there's nothing." Simon scolded.

"It's just a..." Cherry added, until there was suddenly growling heard.

"MONSTER!" Alvin yelled.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore screamed with the Chipettes and they both went to their respective homes while Cherry went to her own home, Atticus grabbed Darla's hand and ran to take her home. But then they heard it again and ran towards the boys' direction and where Patch seemed to appear out of nowhere and follow them.

* * *

"Hey, guys," Dave smiled as the Chipmunks came in. "Just in time for-"

Alvin shut the door as soon as Patch came in after Atticus and Darla. "Quiet! It's out there!"

"What's out there?" Dave looked concerned.

"Something scary, like a monster." Atticus said.

Patch was now whimpering being scared of the monster.

"Big and hairy and hungry," Alvin added on. "Like that scene in Invasion of the Pet People."

The door knocked, making everyone scream then.

"Don't answer it!" Alvin cried, Simon and Theodore decided to hold him back to calm him down a little.

Dave answered the door and the strange neighbor Lawrence Talbot answered the door.

"Mr. Seville, my name is Talbot, Lawrence Talbot," the man introduced himself. "I'm your new neighbor."

"Mr. Talbot, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Dave smiled. "Won't you come in?"

"No, thank you." Talbot declined.

Atticus could sense there was something about this guy that was still strange and mysterious and Patch just simply began to growl and bark.

"Patch, stop it..." Darla said to the puppy.

"Your 'kids' just trampled all over my irreplaceable specimen of aconitum planted in my flower bed." Talbot growled.

Atticus, Darla, Patch, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore left the room as the two men talked, Talbot seemed very suspicious as he collected bones and he could smell that Dave's lasagna was burning.

"Just like a dog... Even I could smell that Dave's lasagna was burning." Patch said.

"Yeah, that was so weird how he knew that." Atticus said.

"Do humans have strong senses of smell?" Theodore asked.

"Not as much as dogs, but some smell better than others." Darla explained the best she could.

"I'm tellin' ya, that guy creeps me out." Alvin shuddered.

"Ditto." Atticus and Patch said.

Dave was on his way to join the boys for dinner, but then the phone rang. "Hello?"

" _ **DAAAAAVID!**_ " a sharp female voice was heard, followed by shouting to the poor fatherly man.

"Calm down, Ms. Miller, what's wrong with the girls?" Dave tried to relax her.

"Oh, boy, I bet she's calling because of the girls screaming." Atticus guessed.

"I guess we're staying here..." Darla said. "On a school night..."

"You'll be fine." Alvin said, he then saw the TV was on and saw the remote on the couch.

* * *

Simon saw it too and the two were now fighting over it, but he won it and it was turned to Alvin's favorite show, but it disgusted him.

"What is this channel?" Atticus asked.

"Madame Raya." Alvin explained with a smile.

They only had the TV on for a few moments, but Simon was very annoyed.

"Aren't you afraid this'll rot your brain?" he asked.

"Too late." Alvin replied.

Madame Raya mentioned how monsters could be anywhere and someone could buy her book for $13.95 to do research.

"Something about that woman looks familiar." Darla murmured to herself.

"She seems like she's a real psychic or something." Patch said as he looked at the channel.

"She is." Alvin said to him.

Madame Raya included an amulet which did nothing and someone had to be 18 or older to call, but not to worry since no one asked, which made Alvin excited, but the TV clicked off because of Simon.

"Hey!" Darla and Alvin snapped. "Simon!"

"That's enough of that." Simon said, showing he had unplugged the TV.

"I hope that there isn't a monster in this neighborhood." Patch said.

"There could be!" Alvin said to the puppy.

"Oh, puh-leeze." Simon rolled his eyes.

"Clean those glasses, pal," Alvin scoffed. "Footsteps in the fog, howling at night... Oh, there's a monster here all right, and you know who I think it is? Mr. Talbot!"

"Oh, Alvin." Theodore sighed.

"Why won't you guys believe me?" Alvin was shocked at his brothers.

"Behold," Simon took out a notebook. "Mrs. Johnson, Mr. Haskell, the milkman, Father O'Malley, the lunch lady, the paper boy, the-"

"Who are these people?" Patch asked as he looked at the list.

"Just the few hundreds Alvin has accused of being a werewolf, mummy, vampire, or she-wolf," Simon explained. "Just about everyone town is in here. Except Dave."

"Dave, of course!" Alvin had an idea.

Simon and Theodore laughed at that.

"No, it can't, Dave!?" Simon asked him, then gasped.

"Alvin, that was Ms. Miller," Dave looked very angry. "She has a house full of screaming Chipettes. Would you like to tell me why?"

Alvin chuckled nervously. "Who's up for lasagna?"

"Um *gulps* I think they might be screaming because they heard someone scream out 'monster'." Atticus said.

Dave didn't like the sound of that. "Atticus, take Darla and Patch home, this is an important family matter." he said as he grabbed a cardboard box.

Darla clung to Atticus as she went outside with him and Patch to get to the Fudo house.

Atticus couldn't let Alvin get in trouble, even if he was the one that caused the Chipettes to scream. "Dave, it was my fault, I thought I saw a monster and overreacted and screamed out monster." he said.

This shocked Dave believing Atticus's story for Darla, Patch, and the Chipmunks they were also shocked, but only because he took the blame.

"Atticus, are you absolutely sure?" Dave asked.

Atticus only nodded.

Dave smiled softly. "I admire your honesty..."

"And I'll accept the punishment." Atticus said before bowing.

"Well, my punishment was going to have Alvin step down as both Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde for the play and take away his monster stuff," Dave explained. "I don't know what I could do for you."

"Oh, don't worry, Dave, we'll think of a punishment for Atticus." A male voice said from behind Atticus, Darla, and Patch. And where the voice was very familiar to them, because it was Atticus and Darla's father, Patrick, as they looked to see him and their mother and sister at the front porch.

Darla looked wide-eyed. "Hi, Daddy Patrick, hi, Mama Emily."

Patch whimpered and hid behind Darla and Atticus, his tail went between his legs which was a dog's way of showing visible shame.

"Inside now." Patrick said as he pointed towards the inside of Dave's house.

"We've had another infestation." Emily explained to Dave.

"Oh?" Dave wondered.

"This time, it's rats." Jessica said before shuddering.

"Rats?" Dave asked.

"Rats." Patrick and Emily nodded.

Darla remembered, then looked disgusted. "Rats are filthy vermin..."

"Yeah and they are also sneaky." Atticus said.

"Well, Atticus, Darla, you better get yourselves settled." Dave said sharply.

"Yeah, we can't go back home for a few days." Emily said.

"I'd let you all stay, but Alvin's grounded." Dave said to them.

"Where do we stay now?" Patrick asked.

"Christopher says we're welcome at his place anytime..." Jessica suggested a little sheepishly.

"Dave, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could we stay here until our house is uninfested?" Emily asked Dave.

"I suppose... You boys just can't have too much fun now because Alvin is grounded," Dave warned Atticus, then looked back to Alvin, even if Atticus took the blame. "Your monster obsession has really gotten out of hand lately. You need time away from it for a little while."

"What?!" Alvin exclaimed.

"You can still help with the school play, but I'm going to ask Mr. Rochelle if you can be a stagehand." Dave added.

"Ooh, bummer." Darla smirked slightly, but not evilly, just teasing.

"Then who will play Hyde and Jekyll?" Alvin asked.

"Another student, I guess." Dave shrugged.

"Yeah, but who?" Alvin asked.

"Guess we'll find out before showtime." Darla shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess we will." Atticus said.

But when they find out who it was going to be, they were going to be surprised.

"NOOOOOO!" Alvin cried on his knees.


	3. Chapter 3

"NOOOOOO!" Mr. Rochelle had just the same reaction when Dave came to tell him that Alvin couldn't be in the play anymore.

"I knew he wasn't gonna like this..." Darla and Amber said together as they stood by and crossed their arms.

' _Well, at least things aren't going to get worse._ ' Atticus thought.

"Poor Alvin." Theodore remarked.

"I know, he really wanted it, who could be Hyde and Jekyll now?" Eleanor wondered.

"Well, I could be the doctor, I always wanted to be one." Simon remarked.

"No offense, Simon, but I don't think you could be that scary as Hyde." Darla pointed out.

"Hate to say it, Simon, but Darla's right." Atticus said.

"Maybe it could be a duo role?" Darla suggested. "Simon is Dr. Henry Jekyll and someone else is Mr. Edward Hyde."

"Darla, that's brilliant!" Rochelle praised her.

"We actually used to do it in my first movie before I got greedy and selfish," Darla blinked a little as she remembered. "We had this girl Shirley fill in for me sometimes."

"Really?" Amber asked her.

"Yeah, you just had to pay close attention," Darla remarked. "Before I got arrogant, I didn't mind it, but after Little Dickens, I was the star with almost no one else involved... My butler Max was the genie in my Aladdin movie though."

"Yeah, but who do you think they'll choose to play as Mr. Hyde?" Atticus asked.

Rochelle looked over to the other kids who worked backstage.

The teacher who was new this year came in, Darla never really noticed it, but she had a great resemblance to Queen Athena in Atlantica, not knowing that that's who she really was, but living as a human in a reincarnated afterlife.

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Seacrest," Rochelle greeted her. "What can we do for you?"

"Pardon me, Mr. Rochelle, but I just thought I'd visit my students." Mrs. Seacrest told him with a smile.

 _'She must be from somewhere none of us have been to yet.'_ Atticus thought.

Mr. Rochelle allowed Mrs. Seacrest to do so.

"You must be the new third grade teacher, nice to meet you." Cherry said to the woman.

"Nice to meet you too," Mrs. Seacrest smiled, then sat on the edge of the stage, then looked down to the youngest boy chipmunk. "I hear you need new actors for Jekyll and Hyde."

"Yes, how did you know?" Rochelle sounded astounded.

"Call it intuition." Mrs. Seacrest giggled.

"Just like me with my detective skills." Atticus said.

Mrs. Seacrest giggled. "Yes... You could say that..."

"You don't have any ideas, do you?" Rochelle asked the new teacher in school.

"Well, some of you need strength you need to use out and be someone you're not sometimes," Mrs. Seacrest. "Like Theodore as a bad guy."

"Oh, I couldn't do that, Mrs. Seacrest." Theodore whimpered at her suggestion of him being in the play.

"He's right," Nathan shoved him. " _I'll_ do it."

"Oh, please they need an actor, not a jerk, Nathan." Atticus said.

This made all of the other students laugh. Even Jeanette was laughing, even if she believed Nathan was only a bully because of a possible abusive family at home. Nathan scowled at them and folded his arms.

"Theodore, I really think you should give it a try," Mrs. Seacrest insisted. "Besides, Eleanor is our leading lady."

Eleanor nodded with a smile. "We can recite our lines together!"

Theodore blushed to the blonde chipmunk girl he secretly crushed on. "Well... I guess I could give it a try."

"Great." Atticus said.

"We'll start rehearsal with him tomorrow, give him some time to get true into his character." Rochelle suggested.

"That should be just fine," Mrs. Seacrest smiled. "I do have an eye for things like this after all."

Rochelle saw Dave leaving and decided to have a word with him.

Mrs. Seacrest smiled to Atticus and Darla when they were alone. "Hello, my special boy and girl..."

"You look so much like our Aunt Athena." Darla whispered to her.

Mrs. Seacrest let out a giggle. "She sounds like a beautiful person then."

"She is." Atticus said.

"We really miss her..." Darla frowned. "I wish we could tell her..."

"I have a feeling she already knows..." Mrs. Seacrest winked to them.

"I have the same feeling, Mrs. Seacrest, or should I say Aunt Athena?" Atticus asked.

Mrs. Seacrest chuckled, revealing she was their mermaid aunt. "I was wondering how long it'd take you."

Darla smirked. "I knew from day one."

Athena laughed, then hugged them both. "I missed you all so much."

"We've missed you too, Aunty." Atticus said.

"How'd you let this happen to yourself?" Darla had to ask, it felt like a dream, but it was all too real.

"Well, after I died, I had been watching over you all in your adventure to help bring music back to Atlantica," Athena explained, crossing her legs slightly. "After you got your Uncle Triton to bring it back, I decided to help Ariel reward all of you. She sent those presents to you both and Jessica, and I decided to visit your mother. It was also agreed in my temporary home that I'm allowed to come down and do what I've always wanted to do, become a school teacher, even if I'm human now. I do miss my family, but I still let my voice be heard to them in their sleep when they all go to bed, even to Ariel when she spends her evenings now on land too with her husband Eric."

"Yeah, I hope one day we get to meet him." Atticus said.

"Maybe..." Athena smiled to them.

* * *

It was now time to go back home and for Cherry and Atticus to take the Chipmunks and Chipettes home. But when Atticus and the Chipmunks got home, Theodore a lot of lines to learn and rehearse. Before the Chipettes got to Ms. Miller, Eleanor promised she would come visit tomorrow and help him with his lines since they were a couple in this play.

"See ya guys later." Cherry said as she got herself home.

"See ya later, Cherry." The Chipettes said as she left.

"You girls okay now?" Ms. Miller asked her foster daughters as she walked in with them, shutting the door after them.

Cherry smiled, then got herself home.

"Yeah, I guess." Brittany said, still mad that she had to play as a weeping willow.

"Beatrice, I'm gonna go over to the Chipmunks' house tomorrow afternoon to help Theodore with his lines." Eleanor told her foster mother.

"Well, that's nice of ya, I bet you'll be great in it." Ms. Miller hugged her for her genorousity.

"Thanks, Beatrice." Eleanore said as she hugged her back.

Cherry went off, she was about to go to her front door, but she saw Forte on her family's new porch swing.

"What are you up to now?" she folded her arms, aggravated with him already.

"I need to talk with you about something important, Cerise," Forte said to her urgently, ignoring her rudeness toward him. "It's about werewolves..."

"They're fictional."

"That's what you thought about me, remember?" Forte pointed to his fangs.

Cherry rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah... What now though?"

"An ex-student of mine has wandered into this neighborhood..." Forte explained to her. "I need your help to get him away from the innocent grade school children."

Cherry still didn't believe in werewolves, but was going to hear of who the werewolf was anyway. "Who is he?" Cherry asked.

"Lawrence Talbot," Forte revealed. "Have you heard of him?"

"He's the Chipmunks' new neighbor, I haven't actually seen him, but how do you know he's a werewolf?" she asked.

"He's actually a wolfman," Forte replied. "His mother was a she-wolf and his grandfather was the alpha wolfman."

Cherry saw that he was serious about this. She sighed. "Can't YOU do something about it?"

"Just warn your friends to be careful about going off after dark, there's a full moon out and he's likely to be out... He could bite anyone... Especially if they're innocent." Forte warned her sharply.

This made Cherry very concerned now.

"Okay, bye, see ya!" Cherry went to head inside now, taking out her house key since her parents weren't home. She quickly opened the door and rushed inside, mostly to get away from him than to avoid any 'werewolves or wolfmen'.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Chipmunks' house, The next afternoon, it was the weekend. Darla and Eleanor were on Theodore's sides of the couch.

"Look at all these lines!" Theodore cried.

"That's why Mr. Rochelle is having me play Dr. Jekyll," Simon walked in then. "And you the evil Mr. Hyde!"

"Uh, Darla, what do you think?" Theodore looked to the curly blonde haired girl. "Do _you_ think I can do it?"

"Sure, if I can be sweet and lovable on camera and mean-spirited off screen, though not anymore of course, then _you_ can be evil and cruel as a man like Dr. Hyde." Darla assured, her actress mode breaking out.

"Don't worry, Theodore, I'll help you." Eleanor promised.

"Yeah and everything will work out in the end." Atticus assured the youngest chipmunk.

"Are you sure Alvin's okay with this?" Theodore asked them.

"Let's just saying he's doing as well as can be expected." Dave answered as he walked in.

"Come on, let's get you two to practicing a little." Darla said to the chipmunks, then handed their scripts.

Eleanor smiled, she was really looking forward to having scenes with her favorite chipmunk.

"I'll go and check on Alvin." Atticus said.

"Thank you, Atticus." Dave said to the boy.

* * *

Alvin was in his bedroom, holding his knees and rocking back and forth like he was on the borderline of sanity. "All alone... No friends... No family... No monsters... The walls are closing in around me!" he grew hysterical then. "I-I can't breathe!" he gasped. "I can't think! What do I do? What am I going to do? How am I going to survive!?" he then looked down and saw a candy on the floor. "Ooh, candy mint." he picked it up and ate it, instantly calming down.

The bedroom door opened and Atticus came in to see how Alvin was doing.

"Hey, Alvin, how you doing?" the boy asked.

"I guess I'm okay..." Alvin sighed as he finished his mint. "Simon says I'm suffering from... 'With Draw'..."

"Well, maybe things will get better." Atticus said.

Alvin sighed and looked out the window as Eleanor left to go back home and Theodore waved her off. There then came a delivery truck with a package, handing it to Theodore.

"That has to be my book!" Alvin gasped then and he opened the window to get Theodore to give him the package without revealing what it really was and convinced Theodore that it was a book on how to live in a world without monsters as part as his therapy.

Theodore believed it and went to bring the book to the bedroom.

"I can't believe that you lied to him." Atticus said to the oldest chipmunk.

"Hey, it's the only way to get what I want without Dave knowin'." Alvin scoffed.

Theodore found a way to get the package up without having to take it right upstairs with Alvin's hook and it surprisingly worked. Alvin laughed as he tore it open to find his Madame Raya book, he then took out the amulet which was said to not really do anything, so he tossed it out into the yard, hitting Theodore's head accidentally.

Alvin hugged the book. "This is my ticket!"

Theodore smiled at the amulet.

"That's pretty, Theodore." Darla smiled to him.

"Thanks, I'm gonna give it to Eleanor, I know she'll love it." Theodore smiled as he put the amulet in his pocket, thinking it was a beautiful necklace that was precious enough to give to the girl he loved.

"Alvin, look into the book, maybe it can tell us something about that neighbor." Atticus said.

Alvin went to sit on his bed with Atticus on the other side.

* * *

Cherry came down the street to see Theodore and Darla in the yard. "Hey, have you guys seen your brothers? I have to talk to them about something."

"They're inside and Alvin's in our room with Atticus keeping him company." Theodore said.

"What's wrong, Cherry?" Darla asked.

"It's something very important I need to tell Atticus... It's big kid stuff." Cherry said, she didn't want to risk giving the two younger ones nightmares because of what she was told, so she said that to cease their questions. She ran into the house to tell Atticus and Alvin what she learned.

* * *

"Really?" Alvin asked.

"How did you find out?" Atticus added.

Cherry rolled her eyes. "Forte told me..."

"Well, with how old he is, of course he would know." Atticus said.

"How old _is_ that guy?" Alvin asked.

"384." Cherry replied.

"No, really, how old is he?" Alvin didn't believe that was possible.

"I'm not kidding, he's been alive since the French revolution, he's seen all sorts of things." Cherry insisted.

"I want proof." Alvin glanced at her.

"What proof do you need?" Atticus asked.

"There's no way a guy could actually be alive that long." Alvin rolled his eyes as he flipped to the pages about wolf subjects.

Cherry shrugged and put her hands in her pockets.

Jessica walked down the hall as she ripped off a golden heart-shaped locket that was worn around her neck and looked angry. "Stupid boys! I don't know where he moved to, but Dustin can keep this crummy old locket!" she growled as she threw down the jewelry and stormed off, growling.

"Drama~" Cherry rolled her eyes again. She then saw Simon going to the bedroom where Alvin and Atticus were in.

Simon picked up the locket. "Jessica?"

"Give it to Jeanette or something, that's old news..." Jessica scoffed as she went off to find her mother to talk to about this.

"What's up with her?" Simon asked Cherry, hoping she would know what was going on.

"I don't know for sure, but based on her mood swings, it's probably a bad break-up," Cherry shrugged honestly. "Jessica's never had a real boyfriend before."

"Oh, my... Well, anyway, I'm on patrol to make sure Alvin doesn't have anything monster-related." Simon said before he made his way into the room.

"Uh-huh..." Simon seemed doubtful, luckily the book was hidden as he frisked Alvin like airport security, then checked Atticus just to make sure. "Shoes."

Alvin grumbled as he removed his shoes with Atticus.

Simon checked them, then let them alone. "That will be all..." he said, then went off out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Oh, wait, you forgot a piece of my heart!" Alvin cried, looking dramatic until he heard the door click shut, then took his book back from under his bed.

"Sucker," Atticus whispered. "Great hiding spot, Alvin."

"Yeah!" Alvin grinned.

Cherry sighed. "I'm outta here..."

"Anyways, Alvin, if you need me, I'm gonna go and see what I can get Mo as a gift so I can surprise her." Atticus said as he began to exit the room.

Alvin rolled his eyes slightly at the mushy romance stuff. "Have fun with that..."

* * *

Theodore decided now would be a good time to go to the Miller's residence and take the amulet to give to Eleanor as a present and hopefully become her boyfriend. He was allowed to go before it would get too dark. He was on his way to go off on his own, but then he saw Atticus making his way over.

"Atticus?" Theodore turned to him.

"Oh, hey, Theodore, where are you going?" Atticus asked.

"I was just about to give this to Eleanor..." Theodore blushed as he said the chipette's name, then took out the amulet to show him. "A-As a present to umm... Thank her for helping me with my lines..."

"You want me to walk you there?" Atticus asked.

Theodore shrugged. "Okay."

And the two were off, they were getting to Ms. Miller's house. There were passing a tree house though were there were other girls who were around Mo and Atticus's age, but went to a different school than Atticus did.

"Mo, isn't that your boyfriend?" one girl giggled.

Mo stuck her head out upside-down. "Hey, Atticus!"

Theodore and Atticus stopped instantly.

"Wait, was that Mo?" Atticus asked as they began to look around. "Mo, where are you?"

"Guys, turn the light on!" Mo said, then a light came from the tree-house. "Hey!" she climbed back up, standing by the edge and waved to him.

They both looked up and saw Mo and her friends.

"Mo, what are you doing here?" Atticus asked with a smile.

"Just hanging out with some friends," Mo chuckled as she stepped aside, showing them. "Their moms are friends with Elizabeth at our private school." Even though it was hard on both Mo and Atticus and due to James and Elizabeth being of high class, Mo went to a private prep school while Atticus only went to a public school.

"Hiiiii!" the girls greeted, giggling as they saw him.

"Hello." Atticus said, waving to them.

Mo jumped down, then came over to the boy. "What're YOU doing out here?"

"They're gonna make out." the girl with glasses whispered, making the girl next to her laugh and the girl with braids in her hair shushed them with her finger.

"Ignore them." Mo rolled her eyes, but smiled back to Atticus.

"Well, I'm taking Theodore over to Ms. Miller's house so he can give Eleanore a gift, a thank you present for helping him with his lines," Atticus said and then brought out a necklace. " And I was going to buy you something, but then remembered I got this for you."

It was a necklace with a beautiful pendant hanging on to it.

"Oh, Atticus, thank you!" Mo took it, her eyes glowing with the shine of the gold on the locket. "It's so lovely... No one's ever given me something this nice before."

Atticus then placed around Mo's neck and where it fit perfectly. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Like it?" Mo sniffled as she had joyful tears in her eyes. "I love it!" she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him rather tightly. "Thank you so much..."

"Ooh, it's late..." one of the girls noticed.

"Yeah, we better head inside." the braided-haired girl added as she checked her watch.

"I'm glad you love it, Mo," Atticus said. "Well, it's getting rather late."

"He's right, Mo and I still need to give Eleanor her gift." Theodore added.

"Okay," Mo smiled to him. "Good night, Atticus." she said before going off to get herself home.

Theodore went with Atticus to Ms. Miller's house and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Eleanor opened the door, then looked very happy to see Theodore more than Atticus. "Oh, hi, Theodore!"

"Uhh... I wanted to give you something..." Theodore was nervous, but smiled as he blushed, taking out the amulet. "Thanks for helping me practice my lines today."

"Oh, Theodore!" Eleanor gushed. "It's beautiful!"

' _Perfect choice, Theodore._ ' Atticus thought as he smiled at Theodore.

Eleanor held it close to her chest with an in love smile. She started to loosen her tie that went with her outfit and put the amulet around her neck to try it out. After goodbyes, Theodore went with Atticus to get back home as it was getting dark very quickly. And where it quickly also got scary. This night felt like unlike any other night.

"Simon? Alvin?" Theodore asked nervously.

"Jessica?" Atticus then asked. "Darla?"

However, a big wolfish dog came up to them with glowing yellow and slit eyes came to them and bit them both on the hand instantly. And it painful for both of them and also a little painful for the werewolf because of Atticus's incredible strength. Before the two could see the canine again, it was already gone into the darkness. Theodore did his best not to cry, but he was in pain and wanted Dave now more than ever. Atticus then picked up Theodore and decided to be brave for both of them and began to make their way for the both of them back to the house so Dave could bandage them.

* * *

"Did you recognize the dog?" Dave asked the little chipmunk.

"No." Theodore shook his head with a frown as he was being catered to.

"You're being very brave." Dave admired that, he thought for sure Theodore would be a little sensitive about this.

"Oh, poor baby..." Emily looked concerned.

"It's just a bite, but it still hurts." Atticus said.

Emily hugged her son, a tear dropping from her eye. She was glad he was okay, but she was still deathly worried about him. Both Emily and Dave began to bandage Theodore's and Atticus's hand's that got bitten.

"That should do it." Dave soothed.

Emily smiled as she wiped a tear. "I know you're okay, but I'm a mother... It's my job to worry about you."

"Me and Theodore will be careful next time." Atticus said.

"Good..." Emily smiled, then gently kissed his cheek. "I'd hate to have anything happen to you..."

"*yawns* But, right now, I think me and Theodore are gonna head off to bed." Atticus said.

"Good night, honey..." Emily whispered.

Theodore and Atticus nodded and made their way for bed. There was no strangeness happening yet, but Alvin woke Simon up to go on a mission and search whether by day or moonlight. They had to watch for a mysterious mark of the wolf, which unknown to them so far, was the wound on Atticus and Theodore's hands. And where the next day and the days after that were going to be very surprising.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Theodore was making odd requests of meat to Dave to eat, though he was a vegetarian now. Patrick and Emily were concerned when Atticus started to act the same way.

"Are you two feeling okay?" Jessica asked.

"Just starvin'." Theodore said as he picked at the food he ate that wasn't meat based.

"If you guys want, I can drive you to school today," Emily offered to the Chipmunks and Darla since they went to the same school. "It'll be on my way to the grocery store."

Atticus ate the same food and their reactions were looking like they disliked it. Yuck!" he said after the taste.

"I don't think this is normal." Dave whispered to Patrick.

Patrick shrugged honestly. "It's probably a phase."

Darla kept eating, then wiped her mouth politely. "I may not know much about boys, but this can't be normal for teenage or chipmunk boys."

"I think you're right, Darla." Alvin said.

"Oh, by the way, we wanna thank you." Simon said to her.

Darla went to put her bowl in the sink. "For what?"

"We know it ruined your career, but we wanted to thank you for that disaster at Mammoth Pictures after your movie premiere," Simon explained. "People didn't think we could sing either."

"Oh, well, you're welcome... I'm actually kind of glad to not be famous anymore myself." Darla smiled back gently.

"Yeah, because then, you wouldn't have been adopted by us and be part of the family." Jessica said.

"My own family..." Darla fluttered her eyes, smiling. "I miss my old family of course, but I don't think they'd want to see me sad like this... I wonder what they would've thought of me these days."

Emily checked the time. "Come on, let's get you guys to school."

Dave handed the sack lunches. "Here you go, Alvin, no tomatoes."

Alvin smiled as he took his lunch.

"And Theodore-" Dave handed the bag to the youngest chipmunk.

"Steak sandwich?" Theodore looked excited.

"Theodore, you don't eat meat." Dave reminded him.

"I don't?"

"No, you don't."

"Weird." Atticus said.

* * *

Emily went to drive Darla, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore to school. Jessica took Atticus to the bus. Cherry was shown in a seat by herself with her backpack up with her headphones on and she was bobbing her head to the beat of her music, humming some of the tunes to herself. She wasn't really asleep, but she always did this on a bus ride to just relax before she would get to school.

"Cherry?" Atticus asked.

Cherry opened an eye, then removed her headphones to reveal classical music was playing. "Oh, hey."

"Hey, Cherry." Atticus said.

Cherry yawned a bit. "What's up?" she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Well, I gave Mo the necklace as a present." Atticus said.

Cherry smirked. "Why don't you marry her already?"

"Ha-Ha, very funny." Atticus said, sounding confident, sitting down.

"You seem different somehow..." Cherry grew shifty eyes. "Like your blood's been effected..."

"Well, I guess I am a little different," Atticus said, sitting down. "But I'm still me."

"I dunno..." Cherry looked suspicious. "I still think something seems odd about you..." she then put her headphones back on, lying back to continue her relaxation before first period. She was right and where she would find out soon.

* * *

After school, like always, Cherry and Atticus met at the elementary school to help with the play. Today would be the first day with Theodore as Mr. Hyde. Alvin was mouthing the lines Simon made as Dr. Henry Jekyll as he took the formula, when he was supposed to make thunder sound effects.

"Oh, no, I'm changing!" Simon cried, ducking behind the prop table.

Theodore jumped out, having a wicked evil laugh, not seeming like himself, it was enough to scare the Chipettes, Eleanor was even too nervous to go out and do her lines with him now.

"Go on, you're on." Atticus encouraged the youngest chipette.

Eleanor gulped and came out on stage. "Henry? Henry, are you here?" she asked, practicing an old-fashioned accent to fit the theme of the play. She then gasped as she saw Theodore. "Henry?"

"No, my dear," Theodore looked evil. "I'm not Henry, I am Edward Hyde!"

"I-I don't know you..."

"No, but you will... Gaze upon this face, for it is the face of evil!"

Theodore laughed evilly again, nearly scaring everyone in the auditorium, Alvin and Brittany were huddled together in fear. Atticus was the only one that wasn't scared, he looked like he was impressed with Theodore's acting.

"How was that?" Theodore asked in his normal innocent way.

Rochelle was in Principal Miniklin's lap, holding onto her in fear.

"Well, he seems to be shaping up nicely." the principal smiled nervously.

Rochelle nodded while smiling nervously.

Theodore smirked and walked by backstage. "Hey, guys."

Alvin and Brittany realized they were holding each other and now got away from each other.

"Alvin, you're bending my twigs!" Brittany snapped, swatting him with one of the twigs in her hands.

"You did great, Theodore." Atticus said.

"Oh, Theodore, that was incredible!" Eleanor gushed.

Theodore looked a little uninterested in her for some reason, but did smile. "Gee, thanks, Eleanor."

Nathan was also surprised, he even seemed to now have a respect for Theodore instead of bullying him now. Atticus even began to ruffle the top of Theodore's head. Throughout the day, Atticus and Theodore had been acting strange.

* * *

Cherry got off the bus and came in her home, then saw her parents with Forte. "Ugh, what does he want now?" she mumbled to herself.

"Cherry, we have a city council meeting, Maestro Forte's going to look after you." Michelle said as she stood up with her husband to get ready to go.

Forte said goodbye to them and shut the door after them.

"Is tonight a full moon?" Cherry asked, annoyed.

"Yes, so be very careful." Forte said.

"Yeah..." Cherry said, then went to her room, trying to shut the door on him. "No boys allowed!"

"Did something happen at school?" Forte asked from outside her door.

"Atticus and Theodore have been acting funny..." Cherry lay on her bed, getting out her laptop, trying to get an internet connection so she could be away from him. "Atticus is often strong ever since we brought Hercules back to Mount Olympus... But, it's been different... Plus Theodore's been wanting to eat meat a lot, but he became a vegetarian not too long ago."

"Really? Huh, strange... When did they start acting strange?" Forte asked.

"I guess during class, I dunno for sure," Cherry shrugged. "They said they had to go give presents Eleanor and Mo."

"Please don't tell that they did this at night." Forte said.

"I think they did, I was studying..." Cherry then smiled as she got an internet connection. "YES!" she then went to her laptop to play with the unlimited WiFi her house had to offer.

"Oh, no, this is bad." Forte said.

Cherry wasn't listening anymore, due to the WiFi connection, she was now focused on her technology. Forte groaned as he saw this, he snuck off outside to the cable box, he still needed her attention, so he flicked off the internet, then came back inside her bedroom.

"Work, you stupid thing!" Cherry slammed the top of her mobile computer with her fist in sudden anger and irritation. She then went to find out what the problem was. Forte smirked to her.

"Heeey..." Cherry glared at him.

"You need to focus on what I assigned you to do." Forte told her.

Cherry folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "Fine... Go on..."

Forte smiled, knowing that she was now going to listen.

Cherry listened and looked bored again. "Why do I have to do this? Am I the new Buffy or something?" she scoffed, she had to do a lot of supernatural things for him ever since they came back into contact with each other.

"This is serious." Forte said.

Cherry leaned back on her bed, tapping at her iPhone that he gave her. "It's not my problem..."

"They will become vicious, meat-eating monsters!" Forte exclaimed.

Cherry sighed as she put her phone down. "Okay... I'll help... When I feel like it..." she turned over.

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this..." Forte sighed, then took out his hand, waving his spidery fingers.

Cherry looked over and saw what he was doing and actually looked panicked as his eyes flashed green. "Aw, come on, no, don't make me do this, I hate it when you-" she then went to a zombie like trance as her eyes now looked green like his. "Yes, Maestro?"

He really did not like doing this to Cherry, but she left him no choice. "You will help me find evidence and save you and your friends and if you don't, I'll tell your parents you disobeyed them." Forte told her.

"Yes, Maestro..." Cherry said, she then blinked and shook her head, looking angry with him. "I hate it when you do that!"

"Well, you left me no choice." Forte said.

Cherry growled at him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Chipmunks' house... Theodore was telling everyone about how school was and he was the first to climb the rope in gym class.

"Sounds like you had quite a day." Dave said.

"Yeah, I really did." Theodore said.

"That's terrific, Theodore, I'm really proud of you." Dave smiled.

"Sounds exciting, and you were first in the sprint?" Patrick asked, listening attentively to the chipmunk's story about school.

"Yep, he sure was." Atticus said.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night, Alvin woke up Simon. They were making a deal to observe this monster stuff closer, they didn't know about Atticus and Theodore's bites quite yet, but they were going to spy on Mr. Talbot to prove he really is a werewolf, even if Simon didn't believe them. When they snuck out at night, they were surprised to see Cherry coming.

"Cherry, are you out here late at night?" Simon asked.

"Against my will," Cherry narrowed her eyes, then looked surprised. "Wait, what are _you_ boys doing out here? I know for a fact that chipmunks aren't nocturnal."

"I blame Alvin for doing this." Simon said, pointing to the oldest chipmunk.

"I'd suspect him too." Cherry scoffed with a smirk.

"Come on, we better go looking." Alvin said.

"At least he isn't here making sure I do what he says..." Cherry murmured about Forte before she went to follow Alvin and Simon.

They began to look for proof. When not searching, at school, Theodore and Atticus really weren't themselves. It was really worrying to everybody. Eleanor was disgusted with Theodore now and didn't want anything to do with him.

* * *

Mo was taking the puppies for a walk while James would walk Lady and Tramp. To their surprise, Atticus jumped by Mo with the puppies, startling them.

"Don't scare me like that, I lived on the streets, if you mug me, I _will_ fight back." Mo warned the boy sharply as she kept a firm hold on Annette, Colette, Danielle, Scamp, and Angel's conjoined leash.

"Whoa, protective much?" Atticus asked, acting cocky.

"I lived on the streets, if I didn't protect myself, I'd my stabbed or mugged for money I didn't have." Mo glanced at him.

"Atticus, are you okay?" Angel asked. "You don't seem like yourself."

Annette rolled her eyes with a scoff. "He looks fine to me."

"Absolutely fine to me." Colette added, nearly repeating her sister as always.

"I think he seems odd." Scamp commented.

"Yeah." Danielle agreed with her brother.

"I'm just fine," Atticus said and then turns to Mo. "So, Mo, what do you say about you and me go out on a date?" He now began to flex his muscles.

Mo looked a little disgusted with the way he was trying to court her as she walked her puppies. "Maybe some other time."

Angel kept close between Mo and Scamp as they walked, even she could tell something was wrong with Atticus.

"You sure? Well, alright, but your loss." Atticus said, walking back to the house, looking cool.

Mo rolled her eyes as she kept walking the puppies. "Dad, I don't understand Atticus anymore..."

"It's okay, Monique, you don't have to be his friend anymore if you don't want to." James soothed his adoptive daughter.

Mo sighed. "I'm not sure what to do..."

* * *

When Atticus entered inside, Jessica looked at Patch, thinking he would go to him but, he didn't, he just kept his distance from the boy. Darla played with her hair a bit, glancing to Atticus, but said nothing. Atticus just ignored them and grabbed a can of soda and drank it without thinking who's it was.

"That was _my_ soda!" Darla narrowed her eyes at him.

"*burps* Well, not anymore." Atticus said, after finishing off the soda and then crushes with his hands, making it flat.

Darla gasped and looked angry. "That was rude!"

Atticus then let's the flattened can of soda fall to the ground. "And do I care? No, no, I don't." he said before he went up to the bedroom.

Darla gaped at him, then tried to run after him, but Jessica held her back.

"What's gotten into him?" Emily frowned.

"I don't know, but he's been acting very strange." Patrick said.

Jessica decided that maybe Cherry would know.

* * *

Cherry came back to Forte, sitting with him on the family couch. "Haven't found your wolf... Can I go to bed now?"

"Did you look hard enough?" Forte asked her.

"Yes." Cherry answered in annoyance.

They then heard a knocking at the door.

Cherry hopped on her feet and saw who it was. "Jessica, what a surprise." she sounded surprised in her voice, she didn't really talk with the girl as much as she did with Atticus or Darla.

"Can I come in?" Jessica asked.

"Uh, sure..." Cherry let the girl inside. She never had much of a relationship with Jessica, they knew each other, but they were more of acquaintances.

After she entered, Jessica saw Forte.

"Hello, dear..." Forte greeted her. She seemed familiar to him, he had to admit, but didn't actually say anything.

"Ignore him." Cherry whispered.

"Cherry, I need help, Atticus has been acting rather strange ever since the day after that night when he and Theodore got attacked by a big, scary dog." Jessica said.

"He has been odd lately," Cherry could relate. "I actually know why..." she looked back to the ancient music man. "That is... If I can tell her..."

"You may as well." Forte allowed it to happen.

"Well, that actually wasn't a dog, it was a wolfman." Cherry said to the older girl.

"Oh, no, I thought Atticus's description of that big dog's eyes sounded familiar," Jessica said and then looked to Forte. "And who are you, sir?"

"I am Maestro Forte," the man introduced himself. "Court composer, but current music and lingual instructor to one anti-social, former sweet little girl."

Cherry rolled her eyes, she always got annoyed when he'd annoy her about how she used to be sweet and innocent as a little girl, but was now rather doomy and gloomy. Just like him.

"Wait, me, Atticus, Darla and our parents met you when we went back in time." Jessica said, after realizing he looked familiar.

Forte looked curious. "Is that so?"

"What?" Cherry sounded lost.

Jessica told them everything that happened on the vacation/adventure in Atlantica.

"Oh, yes... I thought you all had drowned," Forte remembered now with a smile. "I was asked to be a caregiver for young Prince Eric... His father was ill at the time before he eventually died."

"What happened to Eric's mother?" Cherry asked.

Forte sighed a little. "She died in childbirth."

"Oh, my..." Jessica said.

"Anyway, we need to destroy the werewolf curse... Unfortunately, the only way is to shoot them with a silver bullet or knock them in the head with something silver, killing them." Forte explained.

"Is there anyway to keep the werewolf alive?" Cherry asked.

"No, because all of the ones I knew were wanted dead," Forte said, then sighed as he held his chest, looking in the distance. "Including Lucinda Talbot..."

"Who?" Cherry and Jessica asked.

"Lawrence's mother." Forte explained to them.

"The she-wolf." Cherry concluded.

"Wait, so Mr. Talbot is a werewolf?!" Jessica asked out of shock.

"Yes, he is, his mother was a she-wolf, though I nothing about his father," Forte explained. "That cane he has was handed down to generations in the Talbot family from his grandfather. I was in love with his mother..." he looked dreamy then. "I thought she would be the one to break me from my eternal torment..." he then looked angry. "Then someone shot her..."

"That's terrible," Jessica said. "Wait, if he's a werewolf, then he must have bitten Atticus and Theodore that night and now are going to turn into werewolves themselves."

"That might explain their odd behavior." Cherry concluded.

"I heard an urban legend of this other cure, but I don't know if it actually works," Forte looked to them. "It involves a fight with the one who bit the victims and the victims bite back, turning them back to normal... But you better do it before the next full moon, or it'll be permanent... It's the night after tomorrow."

Cherry's eyes widened. "That's the same night as the elementary school play!"

"Oh, no," Jessica said. "I have to warn Alvin and Simon."

"I feel they may already know." Forte shrugged.

* * *

Alvin and Simon went to see Madame Raya herself to talk to her about the same topic. Oddly enough, they saw Darla's best friend going into the trailer and knocked on the door. The door opened and she went inside, shutting the door behind her.

"What's Amber doing here?" Simon wondered.

"I don't know, but we've gotta find a cure for Theodore and Atticus and Madame Raya is the only one that can give us the answers." Alvin said.

The two chipmunks then went to the door and Alvin knocked on it. A woman with strawberry blonde hair in a rolled up teal jacket with a lavender shirt, pink short pants, and white shoes who looked like Amber a little answered the door.

"Excuse me, but we need to speak with Madame Raya this instant." Alvin said to the woman.

"Well, you're lucky you caught me." the woman replied.

"You?" Alvin's eyes widened. " _You're_ Madame Raya?"

"Yeah, what?" Madame Raya asked. "You got a problem with how I look?"

"We just weren't expecting someone so..." Alvin looked unsure.

"Uh, we have a problem." Simon changed the subject.

"Yeah, it's about our friend and brother!"

Simon nudged him, that might be bad to discuss.

"I mean... Our uncle... And _his_ friend..." Alvin chuckled nervously.

Raya was hesitant to do this, but she allowed them into her trailer to talk about this, even if she was off the clock. Amber was eating some Chinese food out of a container, then looked over and saw two of the chipmunk brothers. They also felt odd to see her. Especially in a place like this on a school night.

"Hello." Amber said, feeling odd meeting them like this.

"Scoot over a little, Amber, Mama needs to work with her crystal ball." Raya gently said.

"Okay." Amber smiled, standing up out of the way.

"Madame Raya's your mom?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah, everybody knows that." Amber looked back at him.

"Yeah, _we_ didn't..." Alvin glanced at her.

Amber merely shrugged at them, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Now, what's this problem that you are having with your uncle and his friend?" Madame Raya asked before sitting down.

Simon and Alvin got straight to the point about being a werewolf. Raya told them about the cures that Forte told Jessica and Cherry and how to get Theodore and Atticus back to normal before the next full moon or Atticus and Theodore would be beyond their help. Alvin and Simon knew they couldn't shoot Theodore or Atticus, so they decided to use Mr. Talbot's cane as a way to knock it out of them to get them back to normal.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Alvin began to look up when the next full moon was going to be while Simon was looking over a blood sample. Alvin was ranting about this and wasn't sure how to solve it and got bored with Simon not saying anything. "What are you doing?" he asked, impatiently.

"Looking over a blood sample of Theodore's." Simon said.

"Yuck! Where'd you get it?" Alvin asked.

"From the shirt he was wearing when the dog bit him." Simon explained. "There's something weird about his blood..."

Darla cracked the door open since she was bored and decided to watch the boys.

"I need to see another blood sample just to be sure." Simon said before he found Mr. Talbot's blood sample.

"Let me see, let me see!" Alvin took it, but accidentally dropped it. "Oops."

"Wonderful, Alvin, you've contaminated the samples." Simon rolled his eyes.

"Well, excuse me for living!" Alvin scoffed.

But when Simon looked at the contaminated samples, he saw something surprising. Alvin looked out the window, if only there was a way to get the cane from Mr. Talbot, but he never put it down. However, this one time, Mr. Talbot actually did put it down. They just had to get it and hit it on Theodore and Atticus's heads to knock them back to normal.

* * *

And that's what Alvin went to do. Jessica was about to do the same thing. Both were wondering what they were doing, once they both realized they were doing the same thing, they decided to go together. They both found Atticus and Theodore digging and decided that now was the perfect time.

"It's for their own good..." Jessica sighed shakily. "Oh, I can't do it..." she buried her face in her hands, looking like she was about to cry.

But the moment Alvin looked at Theodore and Atticus, he also decided that he couldn't do it. He then tripped and the cane fell out of his hands and it hit Atticus and Theodore on the heads.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Atticus and Theodore asked angrily.

"Guys, please, don't!" Alvin cried.

Theodore and Atticus broke the cane together and handed it over, storming off. Talbot came out to look for his cane now, but couldn't find it. Alvin and Jessica looked at the cane and got scared at how angry Mr. Talbot would get and decided to run for it.

Dave and Patrick saw this. "Alvin, Jessica!" they both yelled.

"Yes, Dad/Dave?" Jessica and Alvin asked nervously.

* * *

The fathers told their older children inside to scold them and told them they had to apologize to Mr. Talbot about breaking the cane. They hadn't seen Theodore and Atticus break it.

"Apologize to Mr. Talbot?!" Alvin and Jessica asked out of shock.

"And offer to pay for his cane," Dave added sharply. "Although, I still don't understand why you were USING his cane to defend yourself from a... What was it?"

"Uh, giant gopher." Alvin explained sheepishly.

"And you're sure that's the story you want to go with?"

"Why, do you have a better one?" Jessica asked.

"Well, we always prefer the truth." Patrick said then.

"Do you really want the truth?" Jessica asked.

"I can't speak for Jessica, but I can't go to Mr. Talbot's, Dave," Alvin kept going on. "Tonight's the school play... Yeah, that's right! And I got an important part!"

"Oh, right, that's probably why the call it 'Dr. Jekyll and his Butler'." Simon scoffed.

This caused for Atticus and Theodore to chuckle.

Alvin groaned. "Okay, you want the truth?"

"I don't know if I can handle the truth..." Dave sighed.

'We gotta make something up, so then we won't have to go to Mr. Talbot.' Jessica thought.

Alvin got hysterical about how Mr. Talbot creeped him out, mentioning being a vampire or an alien of sorts.

Dave made his chipmunk son stop. "Now, since you told the truth, you go on ahead."

"We'll apologize for you, you can go too, Jessica." Patrick added.

"Oh, thank you, Dave, you're a lifesaver!" Alvin hugged the men, then ran off with Jessica.

"Yeah, thanks, Dad, you and Dave are lifesavers." Jessica said as she ran off.

Dave and Patrick slightly rolled their eyes at their elder children, but went off to Mr. Talbot to apologize for them.

* * *

"Hey, Mom." Cherry came down the hallway out of her bedroom at home.

"Hi, dear, hope you have fun tonight." Michelle smiled.

Cherry blinked. "Pardon?"

"Maestro Forte told us you wanted to go to the elementary school to see the play, don't you remember telling him?" Michelle smiled to her.

Cherry stormed out of her house, nearly across the yard to where the church was where Forte called home these days. " **I'M GONNA KILL HIM!** "

When Cherry was this mad, oh, boy, that meant trouble for whoever she was going to be attacking.

"Hello, Cerise." Forte looked to her.

"Why do you tell my parents I agree to stuff I don't wanna do?" Cherry scowled.

"How else would I get you out of the house?" Forte smirked. "We better get ready for the play."

"I'm not going," Cherry folded her arms. "I'll help the kids, but you can't make me go. Not even with blackmail, bribery, or... or..."

"Tonight is the next full moon and where your friends Theodore and Atticus will turn into werewolves and it also the night that Talbot will turn into a werewolf." Forte said, reminding her of how important and serious this was.

"Can't _you_ go?" Cherry groaned. "I have something important to do in my room... A bunch of homework..."

Forte looked to her. "Spending hours on your computer to 'message instantly' with your friends or watching internet viral videos of foolish doings is not homework."

"Ugh, you make it sound so boring..." Cherry was really annoyed with him now. "You need a vacation... There's a reason why people don't live for centuries..."

Forte knew that Cherry was going to be stubborn and had to find a way to bring her with him. "If you go with me, you don't have to go to weekend lessons for a month."

Cherry's eyes widened and she looked back to him with a smile. "You mean it?"

Forte came to her other side with a smirk. "And you can watch whatever you want when I come to look after you... Just nothing with nudity..."

Cherry smirked. "Okay!" she shook his hand, that was a deal she could agree with.

After agreeing with the deal, they began to make their way to the play.

"You owe me for this." Cherry said to Forte.

"Ah, shut up." Forte snorted, making her shocked at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Darla wore a cleaned up rendition of her movie premiere dress whcih was red with poofy pink sleeves with a pink heart, a red and pink skirt and red shoes. Jessica wore a black dress with a purple necklace. Amber wore a white dress with golden shoes and her hair was up in a bun like she was going to an award show. Even 'Mrs. Seacrest' was there. Tonight was going to be a night that no one was going to forget at all.

"Oh, Theodore, I'm so nervous," Eleanor whimpered. "I can't remember any of my lines!"

"Don't sweat it, they'll be lookin' at _me_." Theodore smirked as he stood with Nathan.

"Oh, gag," Eleanor was disgusted and through with him. "Did you and Alvin switch bodies?"

"He wishes!" Theodore laughed as Alvin got in his butler costume.

Atticus was also there, but of course, not acting like himself.

"We should've dressed you formally." Forte said as he noticed the audience dressed up for the play.

"Too late now, huh?" Cherry smirked, then found herself in a fluffy pink dress with a matching bow and had nice shoes on. "HEY!"

"Oops." Forte smirked.

"PINK!?" Cherry glared at him for not only putting her in a dress, but also in a demeaning color like pink.

"Ooh, that color totally suits you, Cherry." Atticus said.

Cherry stuck out her tongue at him.

Forte looked ahead as the full moon was showing. "Oh, dear..." he mumbled.

Mr. Rochelle came on stage and a spotlight was on him, it was now time for the play to start and for everyone to go to their places. Atticus just rolled his eyes at Mr. Rochelle, wishing he would get off the stage already.

"Hello! Ladies and gentlemen," Rochelle started. "Madames and Messieurs. On behalf of the drama department... Of Clyde C. Crashcup elementary, I welcome you...To our little play." he introduced the show before the curtains would go up.

Emily checked the time before she turned off her cell phone. "Where _is_ your father?" she whispered under her breath.

Darla looked concerned as she sat next to Amber.

"Dad and Dave went to Mr. Talbot to apologize for me and Alvin." Jessica whispered.

"What's taking them so long?" Emily wondered.

"Prepare to be terrified as we present Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde!" Mr. Rochelle finished his introduction, making the curtains rise to show Alvin and Simon in costume, but their underwear shown to the crowd, much to their embarrassment. Theodore had mooned them.

The two chipmunks chuckled sheepishly and walked off.

"That's something that no one will forget." Jessica said.

The play was now starting, the full moon wasn't affecting Atticus and Theodore yet though.

* * *

Meanwhile at Mr. Talbot's place, he was now discussing with Dave and Patrick about of how valuable the cane was to him.

"This handle was made from silver bullets, fired at my grandfather and mother from angry villagers," Mr. Talbot looked very sharp and serious as he shook his cane in front of them. "Do you realize this cane is a family heirloom?"

"Umm... What did they do to make them so angry?" Dave asked nervously.

"If you don't mind us asking..." Patrick added, a little scared.

"Not at all... In a few minutes, I shall show you..." Talbot told them gently, but never smiling. The mark of the werewolf then appeared on the palm of his hand.

Dave and Patrick continued to explain.

"Giant Gophers?" Talbot snapped in disbelief.

"Yes, but they may seem normal size for someone as big as you." Patrick said while smiling nervously.

Talbot started to growl a little bit as he was changing due to the full moon as Patrick and Dave tried to calm him down by explaining what happened, then looked panicked. He was no longer a normal man, he was now the wolfman. Dave and Patrick ran out of the door. Talbot's cane was enough to weaken the man a little, but not for long.

"We gotta get to the school and warn the kids!" Dave cried as they ran.

As they both ran to the direction of the school, Talbot came out of his house, howling.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, back at the play...**_

"Henry..." Eleanor came on stage for her part in the play after Theodore and Atticus had transformed themselves. "Henry, are you here?"

Theodore came to her as a wolf chipmunk monster as he growled and sniffed her.

"Say your line!" Eleanor whispered sharply to him. "You know... 'No, my dear'! Go on!...Theodore, this isn't funny..." she looked cross with him again.

Jessica began to hear growling and began to grow nervous as she looked to her younger brother.

"Atticus, stop it." Emily whispered sharply.

Darla looked over to see her adoptive brother and sister since she was sitting next to her adoptive mother and looked concerned. Alvin came on stage to warn Eleanor that Theodore was a real werewolf.

"Oh, no, not here, not now." Jessica said.

Darla gasped.

"Atticus!" Emily looked angry with her son and gently hit him in the back of his head. "This is unlike you."

"Come along, Cerise, it's time." Forte whispered.

"Coming." Cherry said, but didn't move.

Forte rolled his eyes, he then wiggled his fingers, making her move against her will. Mo was even there to watch the play. Junior clung to Elizabeth and James, Theodore looked so scary to him.

"It's okay, son, it's just make-up, Theodore won't really hurt you." James assured.

"Psst!"

Mo turned her head to see Cherry, gesturing for her to come over. Mo walked over. "What?" she whispered.

"We need to talk," Cherry whispered back to her. "It's about Atticus."

"What about him?" Mo asked quietly.

"He's been acting funny because he's a werewolf, so is Theodore," Cherry explained. "We have to save them or else they'll be stuck that way forever!" she whispered loudly.

Alvin and Simon decided to make things up as they went along for the play, including Alvin in an outfit similiar to Eleanor's character costume. Jeanette even acted as a therapist while Brittany was backstage and checking herself out despite being a tree.

"How in the world did they even become werewolves?" Mo asked quietly.

Cherry sighed. "It's a long story, but we gotta hurry!"

Brittany growled once Atticus and Theodore bumped into her and they growled at her and she chuckled sarcastically. "I'm shaking in my roots." she glared at them.

The two went off, ignoring her now. Brittany kept getting ready, then saw Mr. Talbot's werewolf form and passed out from fright. Mr. Talbot just ignored her and went on his way. Once Brittany came to, she jumped into Simon and Jeanette's scene about how Jekyll's formula splashed onto her too and she could talk, sing, and dance now as a tree.

"Drama Queen." Darla rolled her eyes.

Alvin was now being chased by Atticus and Theodore while Cherry, Mo and Forte got backstage. He then realized that it was Theodore and Atticus. "Wait, Theodore's my little brother, I shouldn't be running away from him and as for Atticus, well, I'll let Jessica handle him." he said, before going to confront the two werewolves.

Theodore snarled in Alvin's face, looking more violent than usual.

"Now, Theodore, stop this at once." Alvin said to his younger brother that was now a werewolf. He then saw Atticus growling right at him and grew nervous and decided to run for his life and hide from them. Alvin tried to escape them.

"How can we get them?" Mo asked in nervousness.

"I know how much you like them, so I won't shoot them... I don't know if there's any other option..." Forte looked grave at the scene as Alvin backed up, but fell down, not on the stage as a rope was holding him up, but a cruise ship set was dropped behind the chipmunks on stage now.

Eleanor then came to Cherry to find out what's going on. "Cherry what's going on with the play? And why has Theodore been acting odd along with Atticus?" The youngest chipette asked.

Cherry knew that she had to tell her of what was going on. "Okay, listen up, cuz I'm tired of telling this to everybody," she groaned a little. "Long story short, Atticus and Theodore are werewolves and we have to get them back to normal or else they'll be stuck that way forever."

"Is that why Theodore's been such a jerk lately?" Eleanor looked like she had tears in her eyes.

"Not just him, Atticus too." Mo added in.

"Yes, unfortunately, this is the biggest step in it, they can't control themselves." Cherry said, a little bored and sad for the girls since they loved Atticus and Theodore.

And where Atticus and Theodore then looked at Eleanor and Mo and began to chase them.

"Bad doggies!" Eleanor cried as she ran across stage with Mo. "Bad doggies!"

"I didn't understand Mo had a part in the play..." James sounded puzzled.

Junior looked over and looked confused to see his sister on stage.

"Bad doggies!" Mo cried. "Bad doggies, down boys!"

"It sounds ridiculous, I know..." Simon chuckled sheepishly after he told Jeanette that his 'formula was so powerful, it split him into two different people'.

"And some of the formula splashed on me, the tree!" Brittany jumped in. "And now, I can talk, and sing!" she started to do little dance moves, hitting Simon and Jeanette in the face by accident.

'This can't be happening.' Jessica thought.

Mo and Eleanor kept running. Mo held Eleanor as they backed up with Theodore and Atticus as it looked like they were about to be viciously killed.

"Guys, don't you know us?" Mo had tears in her eyes.

Atticus and Theodore growled, but Mo's locket and Eleanor's amulet glowed from the stage lights. It made the boys think back to when they gave their girls their trinkets and how happy it made them. Not just the girls, but themselves. They both then found they couldn't hurt the girls they loved, so they backed away and ran off.

"Guys, wait, we can help you!" Eleanor cried.

"That's right!" Mo added.

Theodore and Atticus wandered onto stage then, avoiding the girls and they didn't seem as harmful as before.

"Why, it's your triplet brothers again!" Brittany smiled nervously.

There then came Talbot in wolfman form, pouncing onto the stage and this made the crowd gasp in fear and alarm.

"Momo!" Junior cried with tears in his eyes, he didn't see his sister again, so he was worried something bad must have happened to her.

Mo and Eleanor both screamed out of terror. But then were saved by Atticus and Theodore as they now fought Talbot. The crowd thought this was amazing and part of the show. Emily, Elizabeth, and James seemed unsure about that though.

* * *

"Oh, Amber, I can't watch." Darla cupped her face to avoid the fight scene.

Amber held her best friend as Talbot circled Atticus and Theodore. Atticus and Theodore did the same to Talbot and were ready to attack him. The wolf battle raged on, becoming very violent. Cherry bit her lip as she actually clung to Forte for comfort and support for the fight, hoping it would turn out alright.

"Foooorteee..." Cherry sounded nervy.

"It's alright, Cerise..." Forte hugged her, he seemed to turn red in the face slightly as she clutched to him.

"Come on, Atticus and Theodore, you guys can do it!" Jessica cheered.

The fight seemed to last forever. Would it work or would it not? Only the outcome could tell.

"Is it over?" Darla whimpered.

"Darla... Look!" Amber whispered, the pointed.

* * *

Darla whimpered again, but removed her hands from her eyes and saw that Atticus, Theodore, and Mr. Talbot were on the floor of the stage now. They were both slowly turning back to their normal selves, thus ending the werewolf spell. The audience was shocked and amazed, never expecting something like this to happen in an elementary school play. The first one of them to wake up was Mr. Talbot. The kids rushed to Theodore to make sure he was okay and Eleanor thanked him for saving her life.

* * *

"Oh, Atticus, I'm so sorry..." Mo hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Theodore was confused.

Jeanette blinked at him. "You mean, you don't remember anything about being a werewolf?"

Theodore shook his head.

"Oh, thank goodness, they're all safe now..." Forte sighed in relief.

"Mo, I'm sorry I acted like a beef cake of a jerk, I don't know what came over me." Atticus said, hugging her back.

"It's okay, I know now you couldn't control it," Mo smiled with tears streaming down her face. "I forgive you."

"Uh, okay, time-out," Brittany walked over in annoyance. "I don't understand..."

Forte bent down to her height. "Well, Brittany, you see, Monsieur Talbot bit Theodore and Atticus, turning them into werewolves, but due to the two biting him back, it reversed the process and turned them back to normal... Cerise, don't even think about it, it doesn't work for 'us'."

Cherry groaned as she folded her arms, glaring at him. Alvin then slipped out of the rope and fell to the floor on top of Brittany. Brittany grunted, glaring up at Alvin.

"Hey, you guys are a hit!" Cherry said as she heard applause.

"And I'm missing all of the applause!" Brittany ran out to the center stage.

Alvin joined her.

"Those two are so meant to be." Atticus said.

"Romance is always hidden where you least expect it." Cherry shrugged, adding in.

"Indeed it is..." Forte looked down to her with a smile, but she didn't see it. "Perhaps right under your nose when you realize the person who truly and deeply cares about you was with you all along and you just had to open up your eyes and see them for yourself."

Cherry glanced at him once his smile disappeared. "You need to get laid, Forte..." she murmured inappropriately.

The whole entire audience were still applauding as Brittany and Alvin were now bowing to them, but Brittany hits Alvin with one of her branches, making it look like an accident and causing for him to fall back behind the curtains.


	8. Chapter 8

It was now time for the wrap party in the gym. A lot of the parents and guardians were coming up to Mr. Rochelle, amazed with 'his version' of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. The principal stood by, waiting for someone to arrive.

"Are you okay, Atticus?" Athena asked her nephew once she was alone with him, Jessica, and Darla.

Emily sniffled once she got to have Athena in the same place with her now.

"Yeah, I'm alright now that I'm not a total jerk." Atticus said.

"You really scared me," Darla hugged her adoptive brother. "So glad to have you back."

Atticus hugged her in return, then picked her up and danced with her, making her laugh.

Jessica smiled and sighed. "I hope I can be a mom someday..."

"I'm sure you will and Christopher will propose to you." Athena smiled to her.

Jessica looked back to her. "You know about Christopher?"

"I know everything, remember?" Athena chuckled to her niece, gently stroking her dark hair.

"Oh, yeah." Jessica said, remembering that her aunt knew everything.

Emily giggled.

A record scratched and the principal yelled. "CHILDREN!" she snapped, getting everyone's attention. "I'd like to make an announcement," she cleared her throat. "Tonight is my last night as your principal. Aww..." she groaned, forcing everyone to do it too, though they were actually relieved about that.

"Suck-Ups." Alvin rolled his eyes.

"I'm taking a less stressful job..." the principal continued. "Driving trucks loaded with nitroglycerin over rickety bridges in South America. But before I go, I'd like to introduce your new principal, Mr. Lawrence Talbot."

Mr. Talbot came in, wearing a suit and looked dark and serious as he walked up to the Chipmunks and Cherry. "Thank you..." he whispered.

Theodore chuckled nervously.

"Wow, I did not know that he was going to be the new principal." Atticus whispered to Mo.

Patrick and Dave were about to hit Talbot in the head, but the Chipmunks, Jessica, Darla, Amber, and Cherry explained what happened at the play and how everything was back to normal now.

Mo shrugged. "Would Forte become the new vice principal then?"

Cherry shushed them. "Don't give him any ideas!"

Brittany scoffed as she saw the youngest chipmunk get all the attention. "Theodore, Theodore, Theodore... What do I have to do to get some attention around here? Grow fangs!?"

"Hmm..." Eleanor looked to a boombox on the bleachers, then smiled. "I have a better idea."

There was suddenly loud music.

"Children!" Principal Miliken cried. "Nothing too wild!"

"Us?" Alvin smirked before the Chipmunks and Chipettes would have a song together. "Wild!?"

"Never." Atticus said.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes shared a song as they all danced together. Even Alvin and Brittany shared a dance. Patch ran inside the school and then jumped on Atticus, beginning to lick him.

Atticus laughed as he hugged Patch, smiling to him. "I missed you too, buddy."

Patch snuggled up to Atticus.

Amber smiled at them as she stood with Darla. "Another happy ending."

"Mm-hmm." Darla nodded, she just wished someone would dance with her.

"Someone just might surprise you." Atticus said.

Darla shrugged.

* * *

Athena came to a body of water, seeming to sense Darla's true feelings and took out a conch shell and blew into it, making the music flow into the water.

Urchin was floating simply then blinked from the tune. "Huh?" he shut his eyes as magical glows warped around him.

He then appeared at the dance. He had on a green suit with a darker green tie and black shoes. He looked around, not familiar with where he was, but he caught something in the corner of his eye. It was Darla alone as the students of Clyde C. Crashcup Elementary School were sharing a slow dance together once the music got to a romantic level. The former principal tried to keep kids inches apart, but they didn't have to listen to her anymore. Urchin decided to go over to Darla to ask to dance with him.

* * *

Darla looked over her shoulder, back, but then did a double take. "Urchin!?"

"Darla, may I have this dance?" Urchin asked.

Darla's eyes glowed, she smiled as she put her hand in his hand. "Of course, Urchin..."

Urchin smiled and the two shared a dance with everybody else and everything was all back to normal for now.

The End


End file.
